


Project Promises

by lockewrites



Category: Parks and Recreation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: When Andy messes up, he'll try and fix it in any way that he can.





	Project Promises

You knew he hadn’t meant to do it, that it was an accident, but it didn’t do anything to curb your anger. Leslie had entrusted you with the project one month ago and the pitch was in three days meaning you had three full days to put the finishing touches and polish it up. You were going through the last pieces of the design of a new park when it happened. Andy had accidentally spilled water on your laptop. He had tried to fix it while you were at work but that didn’t mean most of the project wasn’t gone.

He tried making it up to you and easing you through the conversation about the destroyed laptop but you couldn’t here anything. Thoughts of all the work you had put into the pitch, hours of work, they were gone. Andy told you he would help but you dismissed him saying you were heading into the office to work on the project on your computer there. You worked all through the night, thanking whoever was out there that you had the foresight to back up nearly all of your work.

Leslie was a bit surprised to see you in the office first because she’s always been the first arrival. After explaining the situation she left you alone to work on it although periodically checking in to tell you that you needed to rest. Of course you couldn’t having a limited time to make the presentation perfect. Around one is when Andy made his way into your office. You had forgiven him but still didn’t have time to talk so you ignored him for a few minutes before he spoke up.

“I brought lunch”

Andy, your sweet puppy of a boyfriend, this was why you loved him. 

“Thanks”

“Babe, I'm sorry please talk to me! I'll even watch that nerdy stuff you like so much!”

“I’m going to hold you to that but really Andy, I don’t have time for this right now. Everything for this project for Leslie was on that laptop and now I’ve got three days to put it all together again”

“I could help you!”

“Andy, I really need to focus on this. You could help but you’re probably only going to distract me more. Although you can stay for lunch”

Which he did, eating and trying to make conversation with you while you worked. You were even to focused to eat, something your stomach kept telling you was the wrong decision every time it growled. Andy still tried helping you yet you consistently brushed him off. He was about to leave for home when Leslie interrupted.

“You should go home with him”

“I can’t the…”

“The project” she interrupted “Can wait, you haven’t slept. Go home”

Which you did, and slept but not before holding Andy to his words and watching some TV first.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
